The Switch Over
by kazavid
Summary: Sheppard gets to see things from a different perspective, a fantasy come true, or is it?
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Switch Over  
Author: Kazavid  
Chapter: 1 / so far

Series: None  
Rating: M  
Pairing: John Sheppard, Other  
Archiving: None  
Warnings: Sexual Content  
Spoilers: None  
Feedback: Yes  
Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis and its characters do not belong to me.  
Summary: Sheppard gets to see things from a different perspective, a fantasy come true, or is it?

THE SWITCH OVER

Kristin was sent to Atlantis because she had the Ancient Gene, and an uncanny ability to pick something up and quickly work out what the object was, or, what it was used for. She had been assigned to McKay, to help him with some of the Ancient artefacts they had found on Atlantis.

The first thing Kristin had seen when she had arrived on Atlantis was Sheppard. She took a fancy to him immediately. And Sheppard seemed to reciprocate her feelings, but they hadn't done anything about those feelings except, flirt and bait each other, at every opportunity. Kristin was feeling very frustrated, and it didn't look like Sheppard was ever going to ask her out on a date, so she decided she should give up on him and find someone else.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Kris walked along the corridor and entered one the room where McKay was working. They had found a small box, full of artefacts, in one of the rooms, deep inside the city, and McKay had brought it back, hoping to find something worthwhile. She found McKay examining one of the artefacts. He had the box sitting on the table.

"Oh, it's you." McKay said, looking up as Kris entered the room. "I thought it was Colonel Sheppard."

"No, it's just me." She said, she looked inside the box, she picked one of the artefacts up, glanced at it, then dropped it back in to the box.

"What are you doing?" McKay asked, distracted by her presence, ever since she had been assigned to him, he'd found her distracting.

"Just seeing if I can tell what they're used for." She told him, she continuing to touch things, ignoring McKay.

"Look could you just stop what you're doing, I can't concentrate when you're doing that." He told her.

"When she's doing what?" Sheppard, asked from the doorway. He looked at both of them, his eyebrows raised in question.

"She, keeps touching things." McKay moaned, pointing at Kris.

"Touching things?" Sheppard asked. "What kind of things is it that she's touching?" Sheppard wanted to know. Kris blushed at the way Sheppard was looking at her, no mistaking the sexual innuendo in his eyes.

"Everything." McKay, told him. "Can you take her some place else, I need to concentrate on what I'm doing." He looked at Sheppard, expectantly.

_'I'd love to, but I don't think that would go down to well', Sheppard thought, looking at Kris. She was a few inches shorter than him, with dark brown hair which just reached passed her shoulders. Her eyes, Sheppard found himself looking in to her eyes, deep pools of liquid chocolate, he thought. Then realised that she was staring at him. _

"You mean she's a distraction." Sheppard said, quickly looking away. McKay, nodded his assent. "Sorry, there's nothing I can do about that." Sheppard told McKay.

Kris tore her eyes away from Sheppard and noticed Ronon, he was leaning in the doorway, watching them, an amused look on his face. Kris looked away, she always felt as if he could see right through her, she shivered at the thought. She was standing by the box of artefacts, Sheppard came over and stood next to her, he peered inside the box.

"Found anything good we could use." He asked, reaching his hand into the box, he started rifling through the small artefacts.

"I only just got here, you'd have to ask McKay." She told him. He was right in front of her, if she just leaned forwards a little, she'd be touching him. She was just starting to lean forwards when Sheppard stood up straight. She had to jerk back quickly, to avoid being hit.

Sheppard had picked up an artefact from the box, and started to toss it into the air, catching it as it came back down, he did this a few times. Kris caught a glimpse of the artefact, she'd been looking at the same artefact before, it was a small metal object with a crystal in its centre. Etched on the metal part was a picture, the picture was of a person, half male, half female, Kris wondered what on earth it could be used for.

McKay, spotted what Sheppard was doing.

"Don't touch that!" McKay said loudly, reaching for the artefact in Sheppard's hand.

"Touch what?" Sheppard asked, closing his hand around the artefact and squeezing. He moved his hand back so that McKay couldn't reach it. "What is it?"

"We don't know." McKay said exasperated, "Now hand it over."

Sheppard was just about to hand it back to McKay when the artefact he was holding stung the palm of his hand, within seconds, both he and Kris fell to the floor unconscious.

McKay and Ronon quickly ran over to help, and see if they were alright.

----------

Kris, opened her eyes, Ronon was looking down at her, asking her if she was alright.

"I'm fine." She said hoarsely, she frowned surely that wasn't her voice, it didn't sound like her voice.

She sat up but had to close her eyes as dizziness assailed her, she felt very woozy. She took a few deep breaths and opened her eyes again. Shock, horror, disbelief, she didn't know which one hit her the hardest, but all of them hit her. Because across the room from her, lying on the floor, was herself. _Maybe she was still unconscious, or dreaming, or even dead. Yes maybe this was an out of body experience, she thought, she'd read about those things, you floated around, looking down upon yourself._

"Are you sure you're alright?" Ronon asked her.

"I don't know. Am I awake?" She asked him. There it was again, that deep hoarse voice. She put her hands over her face and rubbed at her eyes, surely she was dreaming. She lowered her hands and looked across the floor. _No, she was still looking at herself._

"Who's that, over there?" She asked Ronon, pointing over at herself. Wondering if he could see her.

Ronon turned to see what she was pointing at, he was frowning when he looked back at her.

"That's Kris, don't you remember her?" Ronon said, "Did you bang your head when you fell?" He asked.

"I don't know, I was unconscious." She said, a little roughly, _this was ridiculous. _

She put her hand up to her head, to see if she could feel any bumps there.

"My hair! What the hell happened to my hair?" She shouted. _Someone had cut her hair off while she was unconscious._

Ronon, raised his eyebrows at this little outburst, he backed up slightly, looking at her as if she were crazy.

"How's Sheppard doing?" McKay shouted over.

"Did something happen to Sheppard, as well?" She asked, watching as they looked at her like she'd just lost all her marbles. She glanced around, but she couldn't see Sheppard anywhere.

"Where is he?" She wanted to know.

McKay was kneeling on the floor, his mouth opened, eyes wide, looking at her.

"Do you know who you are?" Ronon asked her.

"Of course I know who I am." She said, _did they think she was stupid_.

Her brain was becoming less fuzzy, she started becoming more aware, she lifted her hands and looked at them, they looked bigger. Then she noticed her legs, she was just about to examine her legs when she noticed something else, shocked, she blurted out loud.

"Where have my tits gone?"

Ronon, who was squatting down beside her, suddenly lost his balance, when she shouted this question. He regained his balance quickly, but Kris could see that he was laughing.

"Did you do something to my tits?" She asked Ronon, accusingly.

She watched as Ronon completely lost his balance this time, falling backwards, he just sat there smiling.

"McKay?" Ronon shouted, looking over towards McKay, who was already, watching and listening, not knowing what to say.

Kris stood up, intending to find out what the hell was going on. She caught a glimpse of her reflection in the glass door, and froze. She closed her eyes against the reflection, slowly she opened her eyes again, taking a quick peek, _no, still there_. She lifted a hand and touched her face,_ this could not be happening, she thought, not to me. _

"I'm Sheppard." She said out loud, looking at Sheppard's reflection in the glass.

"Of course you are." McKay said, sounding a little relieved that Sheppard knew who he was.

"No, I mean I'm Sheppard." She tried to tell them.

"Yes, we do know." McKay answered.

"No you don't!" She shouted.

"I assure you Colonel, we know exactly who you are, just as surely as every female on Atlantis also knows who you are."

"Are you calling me a slut!" Kris shouted, offended by McKay's little jibe, why she was offended, she didn't know, after all the jibe wasn't directed at her.

"Well, I never actually said that, but...hey... " McKay said, he was interrupted by Kris waking up.

"Are you feeling alright?" McKay asked her.

----------

Sheppard had one hell of a headache, he opened his eyes, to see McKay peering at him.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked him.

"I don't know. What happened?" Sheppard asked, his voice sounded strange.

"You fainted." McKay said.

"I did not faint, Rodney, I passed out." Sheppard told him. _Rodney was the one who fainted, not him._

"My god," Rodney said, loudly, "You're as bad as Sheppard, and you sound just like him to." He remarked, distastefully.

Sheppard just smiled at Rodney, taking this as a compliment.

Sheppard jerked his back and rolled to sit up. It was while doing this manoeuvre that he realised something wasn't right. He looked down, at the two mounds that were protruding from his chest. '_Surely they couldn't be, no, he must be dreaming'. _He closed his eyes and then opened one eye to peek down, they were still there. Sheppard looked around at McKay, and Ronon, and Sheppard.

_This was definitely a dream, he thought as he stared at himself standing up across the room._

Then he watched as the Sheppard across the room waved at him. Ignoring the wave, and himself, Sheppard found his mind wandering back to the two mounds sitting on his chest. '_While he was here, dreaming, he might as well take the opportunity to explore' he thought, before he woke up._

Kris watched as Sheppard, lifted his hands and placed them on her breasts. Then uncaring of anyone watching he started to fondle her breasts, stroking his hands over them, squeezing them, pushing them together.

"What are you...?" McKay was about to ask, but was distracted by the antics of Sheppard and what he was doing to Kris' breasts.

"Shut up McKay, it's my dream." Sheppard told McKay, and carried on with his fondling.

"Get your hands off my tits!" Kris shouted at Sheppard, purposely moving towards him.

Sheppard looked up from his breasts and glared at himself, now standing right in front of him. "Hey pal, since when did these tits belong to you. I don't see them attached to your body."

"No, well I don't see them attached to yours either." Kris shouted.

"Sure looks like they're attached." Sheppard said, letting his eyes drop to focus on his breasts, his hands still fondling.

"That so, have you looked in a mirror recently?" She asked, watching the puzzlement appear on his face, Sheppard stood up and looked at the reflection in the glass door.

Kris, was staring back at him, Sheppard moved his arms and grimaced as the reflection of Kris also moved.

"This isn't a dream, is it?" He asked, already knowing it wasn't.

"Of course it's not a dream, why on earth would you think it was?" McKay asked, from behind Kris' body.

"Well it's not every day you find yourself inside another persons body..." Sheppard told McKay, who butt in before Sheppard could finish.

"With Sheppard, that's a regular occurrence." McKay said flippant, glancing at Sheppard's body.

Sheppard glared at McKay "I mean, literally." He told McKay.

"Yes, so do I."

"McKay, can you just forget about my sexual habits for once." Sheppard snarled.

"I'm not talking about your sexual habits, I was talking about Sheppard's." McKay told Kris, wondering why she was glaring at him.

Sheppard looked over at Kris, who was now standing in the middle of the room.

"You haven't told them." He said, accusingly.

"I haven't said a word, I was too shocked to think about giving a running commentary." She told him.

"Where's that artefact." Sheppard asked, looking around the floor for the small object. Spotting it he grabbed it.

"McKay, find out what the hell this thing is, and what it's used for." He said, trying to hand the artefact to McKay.

McKay was looking at him with a mutinous pout. "Please." Sheppard said more sweetly.

"Since when did I take orders from you?" McKay asked him.

Sheppard then realised, McKay was looking at Kris.

"Look Rodney, I'm Sheppard."

"Sure you are." McKay agreed,

"No, I really am Sheppard."

"We've just been over this same conversation with 'Mr Sheppard', over there," McKay said pointing at Sheppard's body, "Lets not get into another one." McKay said..

Sheppard grabbed McKay by the collar.

"Look, this artefact, has somehow switched us over, I'm Sheppard, and that over there who looks like me, is really Kris. Understand?" Sheppard said releasing McKay, who stumbled back and glared at him.

Sheppard took his hand and hit McKay firmly, on the side of his head. McKay yelped.

"Will you stop doing that, you're always..." McKay shouted, his eyes then opening wide as he finally caught on what had happened.

McKay stood there, mouth agape, dumbstruck by the realisation of what had happened.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Switch Over  
Author: Kazavid  
Chapter: 2 / so far

Series: None  
Rating: M  
Pairing: John Sheppard, Other  
Archiving: None  
Warnings: Sexual Content  
Spoilers: None  
Feedback: Yes  
Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis and its characters do not belong to me.  
Summary: Sheppard gets to see things from a different perspective, a fantasy come true, or is it?

A/N (Wanking – English slang term – means to masturbate)

THE SWITCH OVER

Chapter 2

"You just had to pick now, didn't you." McKay started to shout, finally finding his voice.

"I didn't pick anything..." Sheppard tried to argue. But McKay didn't wait for any kind of response, he carried on ranting.

"You do know Beckett and Weir won't be back for another three days, don't you? Of course you do. That's probably why you picked now to go and do this..." McKay said, gesturing wildly with his arms.

Sheppard hung his head down, and turned his back to Rodney. There was no stopping McKay when he got into one of these little hissy fits, so Sheppard ignored him. He looked over and saw Ronon, a huge grin on his face. Then his eyes met Kris', well his eyes, but she was behind them, and she was giving him a look that said, '_this is all your fault', which he supposed it was, but it wasn't like he'd done it on purpose._

"So what do we do now?" Kris asked.

_Good question, Sheppard thought, and I have absolutely no idea._ Then he realised it was quiet, McKay had finished ranting. He turned to see McKay examining the object.

"So do you have any idea what it's used for." He dared to ask, McKay.

"Not yet, as soon as I know, you'll know."

Sheppard didn't press Rodney for an answer, he didn't want another hissy fit, so he left him to it.

"How about getting something to eat?" Sheppard suggested, just for the sake of something to do.

"I'm up for that." McKay piped in.

"We'll have someone bring something down to you." Sheppard told him.

"Fine, I'll carry on working then, shall I." McKay said, a little sarcastically.

"Do you think we should go out like this." Kris asked, she didn't feel right, walking around in Sheppard's body.

"She has a point, no telling what trouble you'll get in to if you leave here." McKay said, looking at Kris' body, accusingly, Sheppard narrowed his eyes at McKay.

"Give me a break! I did not do this on purpose." Sheppard shouted.

"So says the man who can't keep his hands to himself." McKay said, the double meaning not lost on Sheppard.

Sheppard just curled his lip up and gave McKay a silent snarl. He'd love to hit McKay right now, but he needed him to figure out that cursed artefact, maybe after he figured out how to switch them back, maybe then, he'd smack him one.

----------

It was now almost two hours since they had switched, Sheppard paced around the room, trying to get his mind off the fact that he was now in Kris' body, and not in the way he wanted to be. He looked over at Ronon, who was leaning his backside against the desk, half sitting, half standing, and still smiling. Kris, was standing a few feet away from Ronon, staring in to space, he didn't actually believe she was still with them, by the look on her face, she'd left the building, or the body, to be precise, he wished he could join her.

Sheppard moved over to the chair and sat down, his eyes began focusing on his legs, or Kris' to be precise, he wasn't sure sitting down had been such a good move. His eyes moved along the length of Kris' legs, thinking how good they looked and, imagining how they'd feel wrapped around his waist. He groaned, with frustration, causing McKay and Ronon to look at him, he gave a weak smile, and crossed his legs. This was torture, he thought, he wasn't sure if he was turning her on, or himself.

"I need to use the bathroom." Kris announced, out of the blue.

"What?" McKay asked, startled.

"I need to use the bathroom." Kris repeated.

"You can't." McKay told her.

"Why not?" Kris asked, confused as to why she couldn't.

"You can't go out there, you might bump into someone."

"So what do you expect me to do. You want me to go here." She asked him, moving her hands to the waistband of her pants.

"No." McKay shouted, raising his hands up.

"No." Sheppard shouted, seeing her about to open his pants.

"I can't hold it in much longer, so make up your mind, for god's sake." She told them.

"McKay, go with her." Sheppard told him.

"Me? Why should I go with her, I don't want to use the bathroom. You go, it's your body." McKay said, he quickly put his head down and got back to the artefact.

"Ronon, you go with her." Sheppard told him.

"Why does anyone have to go with her, can't she go by herself."

"Just go, will you, keep her out of trouble." Sheppard said.

Kris and Ronon left the room and headed towards the bathroom. Kris got several smiles from various women who passed by, _they were probably conquests of Sheppard's, she thought. McKay was right, he was a slut. _

She put her hand on the door of the bathroom...

"Don't you think you should use the other one." Ronon said, pointing to the female sign on the door she was about to open.

"I am not going in the men's room." She told him, and carried on opening the door.

She entered and immediately four pairs of eyes focused on her, three pairs of eyes where slightly shocked or embarrassed, the fourth pair of eyes, slowly moved up and down Sheppard's body, coming to rest on the groin area, Kris watched as the woman ran her tongue over her lips. _Disgusting, Kris thought, it's a good job Sheppard wasn't here, he'd be drooling by now._ Kris ignored the blatant flirting from the woman and entered the cubicle.

She unsnapped the button on her pants, grabbed hold of the zip, and froze. She felt nervous about opening the zip, hell, you'd think she was unzipping Sheppard's pants, well she was, but he wasn't in them. Taking a deep breath she unzipped and went for it, she grabbed hold and did the business.

She tried to put it back in her pants , but it refused to go down, instead it just grew bigger. Maybe if she bent it, she thought, she might be able to stuff it back in. After some manipulation and harsh breathing she managed to pull the zip back up.

She stood there, in the cubicle, and couldn't take her eyes off the bulge that protruded from the front of her pants. She couldn't go out there like this, everyone would think she'd been doing something. But how was she going to get rid of it.

"Sheppard, you alright?" Ronon shouted.

Oh god, she had to do something, she couldn't stay in here all day.

"Yes, I'll be out in a minute." She told him.

She looked down at the bulge, she sure hoped it would only be a minute, but for some reason she didn't actually believe Sheppard was a minute man. She didn't want to do this, but she didn't know any other way.

"If you don't come out right now, I'm coming in." Ronon told her, by the sound of his voice he was a little pissed off.

She didn't have time to do anything about it. She quickly took her shirt off, thankful that there was a t-shirt beneath, she placed the shirt in front of her, hiding the bulge. She came out of the cubicle, and immediately saw Ronon, standing in the doorway, holding the door open, the bathroom was empty.

The walk back, was a little unusual, as the movement and friction of her legs, and the material of her pants, kept rubbing against the erection, she had to keep stopping every so often, as she tried to readjust her pants. Ronon walked ahead of her, he hadn't said much since she'd walked out of the bathroom, which suited her, she couldn't have put a sentence together anyway.

Finally they made it back, just as they reached the door, they saw McKay coming towards them.

"I just popped out for some food." He told them, showing them the sandwich he was holding.

The door opened and Kris was the first one in, she caught a glimpse of Sheppard sitting in the chair, and froze.

He had her top up, and his hands on her tits, again, and she could see that the zip of her pants was undone, god knows what he'd been doing there.

"What do you think you're doing?" She shouted, startling him.

At first Sheppard had looked a little sheepish, a little embarrassed, but when Ronon and McKay entered the room he changed, he took up a defensive posture.

"What do you think I'm doing?" He said brazenly.

"Take your hands of my..." She went to say, but Sheppard interrupted her.

"Off your...Funny, I thought they were mine," and as if to emphasis the fact, he put his hands back on her breasts, still exposed for everyone to see.

Ronon and McKay had entered the room and were now standing there ogling her body, captivated by the antics of Sheppard and his hands, as they moved over her breasts. She saw McKay and Ronon swallowing and watched as their mouths opened, obviously finding the scene a turn on.

T_he nerve of him, well two could play at that game she thought._ She took her hand and shoved it down the front of her pants, she grabbed hold of the erection and started to massage it. Right at that instance, Zelenka arrived.

"Rodney, I was looking through the data base to see...Oh my..." Zelenka stopped, half way through the door. His eyes where glued to the scene before him, _my god what had he walked in on. _

Sheppard was on one side of the room, his hand stuck down the front of his pants, wanking away.

Several feet away from Sheppard was Kris, she had her hands on her breasts, and was avidly manipulating them, being watched by Ronon and McKay.

Zelenka didn't want to know where they had their hands, "I'll...er...come back later when you've...er, finished." He said, and quickly fled the scene.

Rodney turned and caught the tail end of Zelenka fleeing the room.

"Oh that's just great, now Zelenka thinks were a bunch of perverts."

McKay turned back and spotted what Kris was doing.

"Oh my god." McKay shouted in disbelief when he saw what she was doing. He didn't know where to look, his eyes switched from Sheppard and back to Kris. The look on his face was that of a sane man having been dropped in the middle of an insane asylum.

Ronon was almost doubled over with laughter, his hand covered his mouth as he tried to hide the fact that he found the situation hilarious.

Sheppard suddenly saw what Kris was doing, he stopped what he was doing and stood there transfixed with horror by the sight of what she was doing. She was actually fondling herself, or rather him, in public.

"You stop that right now." Sheppard told her.

Feeling a little embarrassed by her own antics, she pulled her hand out and stood there. She saw Sheppard frowning, saw him calculating, she just hoped he didn't put two and two together. _Damn, too late, she thought_ as she saw his eyes narrow.

"What happened when you went to the bathroom?" He asked her.

"Nothing happened, why would you think something had happened?" She asked.

"Because when you came back here, you already had that." He told her pointing to the erection.

"It wasn't me, I didn't do anything. It was your body, it has a mind of its own." She said defensively.

"Yeah, well it usually needs a little help in the imagination department to get a result like that." He told her.

"I only grabbed it..." She started to explain, but didn't manage to finish.

Sheppard groaned as the image flashed in his mind, Kris grabbing hold of him.

"What the hell is wrong with you two." McKay shouted from behind them.

"Frustration." Ronon announced.

"What?" McKay asked, not understanding.

"They've been dancing around each other for weeks, wanting to have sex, I say we just throw them in a room with a bed and lock the door. Leave them to it." Ronon suggested.

Both Sheppard and Kris gave Ronon a nasty stare. Neither would admit that he was right.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Switch Over  
Author: Kazavid  
Chapter: 3 / so far

Series: None  
Rating: M  
Pairing: John Sheppard, Other  
Archiving: None  
Warnings: Sexual Content  
Spoilers: None  
Feedback: Yes  
Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis and its characters do not belong to me.  
Summary: Sheppard gets to see things from a different perspective, a fantasy come true, or is it?

Chapter 3

"You tell him to stop touching my tits, or I'm going to kill him." Kris said to McKay. She was standing up, her arms folded, looking at Sheppard.

"Why are you always picking on me, ask Ronon to do something." McKay said, nervously, stuck in the middle of Sheppard and Kris.

"Yeah, and while you're at it, tell her to keep her hands out of my pants." Sheppard told him.

"I did not intentionally put my hand in your pants, to get you off, I went to the bathroom..." she told him.

"Yeah, and what did you do in the bathroom?" He asked.

"Not as much as you probably did in here, while you were on your own."

She watched as Sheppard's face reddened slightly. Her anger and frustration began rising.

"Will you two quit, you're like a pair of randy teenagers in heat." McKay shouted, agitated.

She watched as Sheppard suddenly turned, and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" She wanted to know.

"The bathroom." He threw over his shoulder. Then he turned, and smiled at her, all innocent like.

Kris ran after him, she wasn't about to let him go there on his own. No telling what he'd get up to, especially now.

"I don't need an audience." He told her, turning to look at her.

"Who said I wanted to watch, I'm just here as a bodyguard. After all it is my body."

"Was, your body." He said, perversely.

Kris just bit her lip against the tirade she would love to unleash on him. But there were too many people around.

"Hey John, I haven't seen you for ages, did you miss me." A Young, blonde haired, female asked, she stopped in front of Kris.

_Oh, god, not another one, Kris thought_, as she watched the woman flirt. She put her hand on Kris' chest.

"Look I have to go, I don't have time right now." Kris said, trying to extricate herself from the woman's hands. Eventually the woman took the hint, and left.

"Another one of your conquests." Kris stated, to Sheppard.

"Contrary to what McKay likes to think, I have not slept with every woman on Atlantis." He said in his defence.

"Just half of them." Kris added, watching his face get a pink tinge to it, she wasn't sure if that was from anger or embarrassment.

"You've only been here a few weeks, wait until you've been here six months and see if you find anything else to do."

"Well for one thing, I won't be joining your harem." She said,

"Nobody asked you to." He bit back.

Just as they reached the bathroom, Sheppard spotted a statuesque red head, heading in their direction, _damn, he didn't need this, not now. _

He went to walk in to the men's room, but changed his mind. He grabbed hold of Kris and pulled her in to the women's. Sheppard saw that the red head was still heading their way.

"I thought you didn't want an audience." Kris asked, suspicious.

"I don't, but in about fifteen seconds, we are going to have an audience. So, play along, and kiss me." He told her.

"What?"

"You're supposed to be me, now pretend to be me, and kiss me." He said, sounding a little bit desperate.

"Why?"

"In five seconds a red headed woman is going to come in here, and she'll be expecting me to..."

"Alright, I get the picture." Kris said.

Sheppard had his back against the side of the cubicle, Kris stood in front of him. She looked at her own features, she didn't really want to kiss herself. She heard the door opening, she was just about to turn around and have a look, but Sheppard grabbed her, pulled her closer and crushed his mouth over hers. At first she was reluctant, but after a few moments, her eyes closed, she forgot about the switch over, and she just let the pleasure of the kiss take over.

The red headed woman, stood in the doorway, her eyes focused on Sheppard. He had his back to her, his body was pressed against a dark haired woman, her arms were wrapped around his back, moving across his broad shoulders. They were kissing, fervently, _bastard, she thought_, turning around she left, letting the door slam behind her.

Sheppard and Kris oblivious to everything, carried on kissing. Both of them were caught up in the moment. Eyes closed, Kris pressed her mouth more firmly against his, their tongues snaked around each other, Sheppard drew her bottom lip into his mouth and began, lightly biting it, suckling on the moist flesh. Kris groaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. She could feel the pressure building up between her thighs, she squirmed, pressing herself more firmly against Sheppard's body.

Sheppard just wanted to bury himself in her delicious body. He moved his hands around reaching for her breasts, and froze. Reality reared its ugly head. He opened his eyes and saw himself. Abruptly he pushed Kris, and his own body, away.

His eyes were immediately drawn to the front of his body. _Not again, he thought._

Kris stood there, still caught up in the kiss, Sheppard reached for her, grabbing hold of her arm, he dragged her towards the other room. Then he let her go, she was just about to turn around, and ask him what he was doing, when she was suddenly covered in ice cold water, as Sheppard turned the shower on.

"What are you doing?" She shouted at him, she was freezing.

"You need to cool down, and get my body under control." He told her.

"Control, what control, you don't even have to be thinking of sex, and this thing pops up."

"Never had any complaints before." He told her.

Kris glared at him, through the cold water running down her face.

----------

Kris, walked along the corridors of Atlantis, soaked from head to toe. She drew everyone's attention as she passed, she could see them whispering and laughing. The only comfort she had, was that they all thought she was Sheppard. Sheppard, walked a few feet behind her, sniggering at the glances she drew, until she reminded him that they were looking at him, not her. Then his sniggering turned to scowling.

They reached the room where McKay and Ronon were, and entered.

Ronon, still had a grin on his face, Kris had never seen him smile so much.

"What the hell happened to you?" McKay said, watching Sheppard's body come through the door, looking like a drowned rat.

"He's what happened, 'Mr kiss me quick', decided that I needed cooling down!" She shouted, dripping all over the floor. She put her hands up to her hair, flattening it into some kind of shape. She watched, as Sheppard cringed at what she was doing to his hair.

"You did need cooling down." He told her, "And while were on the subject, what ever it is you're thinking about, you need to stop, or it will never go away." He told her, his eyes lowering to the groin area of his body.

For the next few minutes all Kris and Sheppard did was argue. McKay and Ronon looked on, watching as the arguing got more heated.

"Ronon I think you'd better make sure that they don't have any weapons on them." McKay said, nervously, to Ronon.

"Why?" Ronon wanted to know.

"The way there going at it, they might just kill one another." He remarked.

"That's a good idea." Kris suddenly announced, she started to look around the room.

"What's a good idea?" McKay asked, nervously, wondering what she was up to.

"I need a knife." She told him.

"A knife!" McKay blurted, "What do you need a knife for?" His voice, was becoming high pitched, as the fear took hold.

Sheppard narrowed his eyes, he watched her closely, as she continued to search for a knife.

"What do you need a knife for?" McKay asked, her again.

"Scissors will do, do you have any?" She asked McKay.

"No, what do you need them for?" He continued to ask.

"I'm going to cut it off." She told him.

"Cut it off! Cut what off?" McKay said, his voice was so high, he sounded feminine.

This announcement to 'cut it off' had three sets of eyes looking at her with horror. Three sets of eyes which then moved down to look at Sheppard's groin area, she could almost see them wincing at the idea. She wasn't about to tell them that she was talking about Sheppard's hair.

"Ronon, shoot her!" Sheppard said, waving his arms around, and pointing at Kris. "Go on, shoot her! Before she..." Sheppard swallowed hard, he could barely say the words, "Cuts something off." He finished.

"That's a brilliant Idea." McKay said, clicking his fingers together.

"You want me to shoot, Kris?" Ronon asked McKay, not believing what he'd heard.

"Yes." McKay confirmed.

Sheppard gave her a smug smile as if to say, I won.

"I want you to shoot both of them." McKay added.

"Now wait a minute..." Sheppard started to protest. He didn't like this idea one bit. "Look guys, you can't leave her alone with my body, there's no telling what she might do." Sheppard said, protesting.

"It's the only way we'll get any peace around her, maybe then I'll be able to concentrate on the artefact, find out how to reverse this." McKay said, he folded his arms, and waited for Ronon to shoot.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Switch Over  
Author: Kazavid  
Chapter: 4 / so far

Series: None  
Rating: M  
Pairing: John Sheppard / Other  
Archiving: None  
Warnings: Sexual Content  
Spoilers: None  
Feedback: Yes  
Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis and its characters do not belong to me.  
Summary: Sheppard gets to see things from a different perspective, a fantasy come true, or is it?

A/N (Written with some help from DEBBY)

Chapter 4

The threat of being shot, seemed to calm the situation down, for a few moments.

"Now look McKay, I'm in charge..." Sheppard, told McKay.

"Is that so, well go out there," McKay said pointing towards the door, "And tell everyone out there, that you're in charge. You'll be in Heitmeyer's office before you can blink, and within the hour you'll be in a padded cell, wearing a straight jacket, so, go on, go and tell them." McKay told him. "Now if you want me to find out what this artefact is, I suggest, you two, stop bickering, and let me concentrate." He finished.

Sheppard glared at Rodney.

"We promise to sit down and behave." Kris said, trying to appease Rodney, they really needed to find out about the artefact, and she couldn't help him, because she was no longer in her own body.

McKay, thought about it. "Fine, but one wrong word out of either of you." He told them, then glanced over at Ronon, as if to threaten them.

"I need some dry clothes, first." Kris said, quickly. Looking, from McKay to Ronon.

"I'll take her." Sheppard, volunteered, before McKay said anything, he moved towards the door, turning to look at her, "Do you want dry clothes or not?" He asked, wondering why she wasn't following.

Kris, smiled weakly, and followed him, out the door.

"And try to stay out of trouble, please, the less people who know about this, the better." McKay, shouted after them.

Sheppard bit his lip, _didn't he already know that. If people found out about the switch, he'd never be able to live it down. He'd be a laughing stock, he grimaced, at the thought of it. _

_----------_

They made it to Sheppard's room, with out passing too many people. Inside, Sheppard grabbed a few clothes, and gave them to Kris.

"You can use the bathroom." He told her, he didn't know why he said that, after all, it was his own body, he'd seen it all before.

"Thanks." She took the clothes, and vanished, in to the bathroom.

Sheppard, sat on the chair, and waited. His eyes, inevitably, lowered, to look at the breasts sitting on his chest. His hands, itched to touch them, but with Kris in the other room, he closed his eyes, _maybe if he didn't look at them._ Closing his eyes didn't help, it just made him think of other, more erotic, images, he opened his eyes, tried to find something else to focus on, then he found it, Kris.

One of the mirrors in the bathroom, was angled, just so, giving him a complete view of her. She was standing there, totally naked, and she was looking at his body. He watched her, turning this way, and that way, looking at his physique from every angle, his mouth felt dry. He saw her place one of her hands on his chest, then she started to stroke her hand over his skin. When he saw her hand moving lower, his mouth opened, his breathing increased, anticipation, of what she was about to do, caused a low, guttural moan, to escaped from his throat. Then he saw her hand stop, she hesitated, his mind screamed, urging her to continue, he watched, waited. _Damn,_ he thought, when he saw her reach for a towel, she started rubbing the towel, roughly, over his skin. Sheppard, lowered his head, in frustration.

She came out of the bathroom, fully dressed. Sheppard sat there, watching her from beneath, hooded eyes, he felt hyped-up, he needed an outlet, a release.

"Did you like the view?" He asked her.

Kris, lifted her head, warily, she looked at him, she blushed, when she realised that he had seen her, looking at his body. She couldn't answer him.

"Why didn't you continue with your exploration?" He asked her.

"How long where you watching for?" She asked, blushing even more.

"Long enough." Was his reply.

"I was only doing, what you probably did, to my body." She told him, feeling a little defensive.

"No, you didn't go as far as I did. You stopped, I didn't" He told her, then waited, to see how she would react to this little piece of information.

Kris, tensed, upon hearing this little revelation, she wondered, just how far he'd actually gone. She glanced at him, saw him still watching her. It was a turn on, thinking about him touching her body, but, oh, so frustrating.

He stood up and moved over to her, it was a little weird, looking at your own body, knowing that someone else inhabited it, and feeling so aroused by that knowledge. But, he was still too hyped-up to care. Standing in front of his own body, he imagined Kris' features, closing his eyes, he leaned towards his body and kissed. He stroked his hands, over his shoulders, down his back, told himself that Kris, was the recipient of these touches, not him, not his body, just her.

Kris watched as her body, leaned towards her, she closed her eyes, felt her lips press against Sheppard's. Kris put her hands, on her body, remembered, that they were actually Sheppard's hands, touching her body, she trembled, as the images in her head became reality. The touch of his hands over her skin, the feel of his mouth against hers. She was just forgetting about being in the wrong body, when the sound of someone at the door, abruptly drew them apart.

"Colonel Sheppard?" A man's voice, shouted from outside the door.

Sheppard looked at her, closed his eyes and rubbed his hands over his face, he felt like a cork ready to pop, he felt so frustrated.

"Colonel Sheppard?" The voice, asked again.

"Yes, coming!" He shouted, wishing that were true.

He opened the door and stood there looking at the young marine. "Yes, what is it?" He asked.

The young marine, blushed, "I was looking for Colonel Sheppard." He said.

Sheppard grimaced, he'd forgotten, he was in Kris' body. He turned and looked at Kris, he nodded his head, towards the marine, letting her know that he wanted her to pretend to be him.

"Yes, what is it?" Kris asked, coming over, to stand in front of the young marine.

"We have a problem, that needs your attention, sir." He told Kris.

"Fine, I'll come and have a look." Kris said, she didn't know what she was supposed to say.

The young marine left. Kris turned to face Sheppard. "I can't pretend to be you, I don't know the first thing about stuff like this." She told him, "I can't do it."

"Sure you can, it will only be a few minutes." He told her, hoping, that it was only something simple, that needed his attention.

"Don't you dare leave me alone." She threatened.

"I won't."

----------

Kris stood in the office, alone, fuming, pissed off, threatening to murder Sheppard. A Diplomat, from one of the planets they traded with, had made an unscheduled stop on Atlantis. Now Kris was waiting to meet him. She was supposed to welcome him, and show him around the city. For two hours, she walked, talked, and listened, to the Diplomat prattle on about everything and nothing. Eventually, arriving back in the Gateroom, where she spotted Sheppard. He was talking to some of the Diplomats, entourage.

Kris watched the scene, as if it where being played in slow motion. Sheppard dropped something on the floor, he bent down to retrieve it. As he bent down, a young man, who was part of the Diplomats entourage, moved to stand behind Sheppard. Kris saw the young man, standing extremely close behind Sheppard, pressing his hips against her ass, and leaning over to say something to Sheppard.

Sheppard froze, then he moved, standing up, he turned, looked at the young man, balled his fist and hit him. The young man flew through the air, and landed on the table behind him, flattening it, he was out cold.

Most people didn't know what had happened, all they saw, was a young woman, hitting a young man, and knocking him out cold.

The Diplomat was beside himself, he wanted justice for the attack on one of his people. He turned to Sheppard, and wanted to know what he was going to do about it. _Pay back time, Kris thought._

Now standing a few feet away from Sheppard, she looked at him.

"Security, I want you to throw her in the Brig. I'll deal with her myself later." She told the security detail. The Diplomat, approved, how she had dealt with the problem.

Sheppard didn't have a leg to stand on. "What are you doing?" He hissed at her, quietly.

"You promised not to leave me alone." She told him, "And besides, you did this all on your own." She told him, pointing to the young man, now being attended to by a nurse.

"He grabbed my ass, he's lucky I didn't castrate him." He told her.

"Well you're in the Brig, at least until the Diplomat goes home." She told him, _and a few hours more, for leaving me on my own, she added. _

Half an hour later, the Diplomat left, thanking Sheppard, for the way that he had dealt with the, savage young lady.

Kris left Sheppard where he was, and returned to see if McKay, had figured out how to switch them back yet..

----------

"Where's Sheppard?" McKay asked her, suspiciously, when she entered the room, alone.

"He's in the Brig." She informed him.

"He's what! Why is he in the Brig? Oh, god, what have you done now?" He shouted, he was beside himself.

"He took exception to having his ass grabbed, he knocked out one of the Diplomats entourage."

"My god, Weir is going to kill us, she'll string us up by our..." McKay said, trailing off, he looked like he was in a lot of pain.

"You'll have to go and get Sheppard out of the Brig." McKay told her.

"No."

"What do you mean, no?" He asked her.

"No, he's in there for another," She looked at her watch, "two hours." She told McKay.

"Why another two hours." He wanted to know. "What have you two been doing." He asked.

"Nothing, but he owes me." She said, petulantly.

----------

Two hours later Ronon, along with Sheppard came strolling in to the room. Kris jumped up quickly, ready to flee.

"Two hours you left me to stew." Sheppard said, walking towards her.

"Three, if you want to be precise." She corrected him. Sheppard, glared at her.

"You found out anything about that artefact yet." He asked McKay. Still glaring at her.

"Mm, possibly." McKay said, being evasive.

"What's that supposed to mean." Sheppard wanted to know. He moved closer to McKay.

"Well I found out, that it is primarily used for a married, or engaged, couple." He said.

"That's it." Sheppard asked.

"No, I think I found out how to switch you back." McKay said.

"How?"

"Well there seems to be only one way." McKay said, not quite meeting Sheppard's eyes.

"That's all we need." Sheppard told him.

"You haven't heard it yet."

"How hard could it be." Sheppard asked. "So what is it?"

"You and Kris, have to, er...well you..." McKay, seemed reluctant to say it.

"Yes we have to what. Spit it out McKay." Sheppard, was getting impatient.

"I did say, it was primarily used for a married, or engaged couple..." McKay

Sheppard, narrowed his eyes on McKay, he didn't miss the 'married or engaged couple' that McKay stressed on, he had a pretty good idea what McKay was going to say.

"You're sure there's only one way?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes, do you want to know what it is?" McKay asked, a little red faced.

"Oh, I think I have a pretty good Idea what it is." Sheppard told him.

"You do, well that's just great." McKay, was relieved, that he wouldn't have to come right out and say it.

"What! What is it?" Kris wanted to know, she hadn't been listening properly.

Sheppard and McKay looked at her, she looked between the two of them, but no one would tell her.

"Is anybody going to tell me, or what?"

"Well, you...It's like..." McKay stammered.

"What McKay is trying to tell you, is that to switch back, we have to sleep together." Sheppard told her, then gave her a big grin.

"You mean, sleep together, as in..."Kris didn't finish.

"Sex." Sheppard told her.

The silence in the room was broken by Ronon's laughter, Sheppard scowled at him, but it didn't shut Ronon up. "Told you." Ronon said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

Author: Kazavid  
Chapter: 5 / 5

Series: None  
Rating: M  
Pairing: John Sheppard / Other  
Archiving: None  
Warnings: Sexual Content  
Spoilers: None  
Feedback: Yes  
Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis and its characters do not belong to me.  
Summary: Sheppard gets to see things from a different perspective, a fantasy come true, or is it?

Chapter 5

McKay, sat at the desk, still checking the data in the computer.

"Oh, did I mention the heightened libido?" McKay suddenly says, looking up at Sheppard.

"No, you didn't." Sheppard answered, then waited for McKay to continue.

"Well, apparently it makes your libido go in to overdrive, and increases your stamina. Probably to make the final act...well,...you know...more..." McKay, stammered over the words.

"We get the point, McKay." Sheppard told him.

"Their libido, has been in overdrive since they met, it doesn't look like it's changed to me." Ronon commented, a wry grin on his face.

Sheppard and Kris, both scowled at him, they hadn't been that bad.

"And another point, Kris must have touched the artefact first, because it needs to be touched by the two subjects involved, to activate it." McKay said.

Sheppard, turned to look at her, eyes narrowed, "You had hold of that thing before me." He asked her, suspiciously.

Kris felt her skin redden, "I only had hold of it for a few seconds, then I put it back." She told him.

He wasn't sure she was telling him the truth, _could she have..._

Kris looked around, McKay at the computer, Ronon sitting on the floor, Sheppard sitting in the chair across from her, watching her, she blushed. Everyone in the room knew what they had to do to switch back, but actually getting around to doing it... She noticed that every time she, or Sheppard, moved, McKay would jump, he'd look at them as if they where about to start having sex right there, in front of him.

It felt like everyone was just waiting, for her, and Sheppard, to fall in to bed. Kris couldn't stand it, she stood up, causing, McKay, to almost topple off the chair he'd been perched on .

"I'm going for a walk." She bit out, and headed for the door. She heard the scrape of a chair, as someone else, also, stood up. She turned, and saw Sheppard, standing there. "Alone." She added. Then, she left the room.

**----------**

Kris, walked along the corridors, till she reached one of the balconies, one that nobody ever visited. Then she sat down, and waited, till she came to terms with her own thoughts.

Wanting, to do something, and then being told, you had to do it, was making things worse for Kris. She didn't like the idea that they had to do this to switch back, she wanted to be with Sheppard, because they, themselves, had chosen it, she knew she was being perverse, but she couldn't help it. She wanted to be given the choice.

She didn't know how long she had been there for, before she became aware of someone near by. She turned, and saw Sheppard, watching her, trying to figure out what she was thinking.

"Are you alright?" He asked, her, coming over to stand beside her.

"I'm fine, I just needed some time to think." She said.

"So, what do you think of McKay's solution?" He asked her.

"I don't know?" She told him.

"Are you up for it?" He asked her.

"I don't know, am I?" Kris said, laughing, she looked down to the front of her pants, to see if there was a bulge.

Sheppard groaned, _well, at least she could still laugh about it._

"So what do you want to do?" He asked, then waited.

"Anything." She said, looking straight at him.

"You shouldn't say that, especially, to a guy." He told her laughing.

"Why not?" She wanted to know.

"Say 'anything' to a guy, and he immediately assumes you mean 'everything'." He said, his voice becoming hoarse, as he began seeing erotic images, in his mind.

Kris moved closer to him, leaned over, and whispered in his ear. "Anything."

Sheppard closed his eyes, then lifted his face up to the sky, as if to say 'thank you'. When he opened his eyes, he stared at her, for ages, just thinking. Then, he grabbed hold of her hand, and began pulling her behind him, heading in the direction of his quarters. He did not want to be disturbed.

----------

In his quarters, Sheppard, stood, facing Kris. The biggest hurdle for them to get over,was the idea of touching themselves, or rather their own bodies. They needed to get passed that, then maybe they would be able to do this.

"Sheppard." Kris said, feeling a little awkward just standing here.

"Considering, what we are about to do, don't you think you should call me John?" He told her.

"Alright, John." She said, testing how it sounded on her lips.

"If we don't do this, we may never switch back." John, said quietly.

"I know."

"You want to give it a go." He asked her. She nodded.

Eyes closed, John, placed his hands either side of her face, his thumbs resting against her cheeks, he pulled her face closer to his. He lowered his mouth to cover hers, moved his lips against hers, opened his mouth and pressed more firmly against her lips. He could feel her running her tongue over his lips, he moved his tongue against hers, stroking across hers.

He removed the clothes she was wearing, then he removed his own. _Now came the hard part he thought, _he stroked his hands across his body, and felt her shiver at the touch. Keeping their eyes closed, and creating vivid images of each other, help the process. They found kissing the easiest part, so they used their mouths, their tongues and their lips to build up the pleasure, before taking it further.

John was the first to touch his own body, taking hold of his erection, he stroked it, felt her jerking at the pleasure it gave her. He felt her moving her hips against his hand. He felt her stroking her hands over her breasts, pinching her nipples between her fingers, he felt the pleasure reaching down between his thighs. He wrapped his arms around her and moved over to the bed.

They no longer cared who, was who, they only allowed themselves to feel, react to the touch of their hands, against each others bodies. Kissing fervently, they rolled over, their legs intertwining together. John, sensed the change, rather than felt it. He opened his eyes, Kris, lying over him, her mouth moving across his chest. They had switched back, John realised, he closed his eyes, should he continue, he knew what he wanted to do, but this changed things. He opened his eyes again, Kris was leaning up, her arm across his chest, her eyes, open wide, with realisation, that they had switched back. They didn't have to continue. John could feel his body protesting, they looked at each other. He watched, as Kris suddenly grinned, and then leaned down and began ravishing his mouth with hers, that was all he needed, the knowledge, that she wanted to continue.

She moved down his body, her hair, trailing over his skin, her lips, lightly tracing a path over his chest, abdomen, thighs. He felt her mouth, at his ankle, where she began kissing her way back up, moving from one leg, to the other. She was now laying between his thighs, her mouth, pressed against his inner thigh, high up, close to his erection. She moved from one thigh, to the other, her hair trailing over his throbbing, erection. He felt her lips tracing over his skin, moving higher, felt her nuzzling her face against his hip, _if she just turned her face sideways, he thought. _Waiting for her to take him in her mouth.

He was so hard, it was almost becoming painful. His body jerked, when he felt her breath against his erection, she was so close, her mouth hovering. He bucked his hips, when he felt her tongue against his shaft, she pressed her tongue against the base, then ran her tongue along the whole length, licking him, like he were an ice cream cone. One, long stroke, of her tongue from the base, to the tip, and he almost lost it, he had to use every ounce of will power that he had, not to. He waited, for the feel of her mouth to engulf him, squirmed, when she seemed to take ages.

He groaned, when she didn't take him in her mouth, _witch, he thought, she knew what she was doing to him, he wouldn't be able to stand this much longer. _She worked her way up to his mouth, kissing him hard, their tongues mating against each other, tasting, stroking, licking. She lifted her head up, her pupils where so dilated, her eyes appeared to be totally black. She kissed him lightly, biting his lip and tugging on it, then she began moving down his body again. _If she teased him again, he didn't think he'd be able to stop himself this time._

She moved down his chest, paying some attention to his nipples, moving on, she trailed her lips down his stomach, moved across to his hip, down to his thigh,he waited for her to moved further down, he hadn't been expecting her tongue on his erection, he groaned. She ran her tongue over him, again, licking from base to tip, _if she didn't take him now, that would be it, he thought, it would be over._

He felt her mouth, covering the head of his erection, his hips, bucked against her, the heat from her mouth, was so hot on his flesh, it felt so good. He could feel her tongue bathing his shaft, swirling around the head, her hand, grasped the base, squeezing him with her fingers. She moved her mouth against him, pulling her head up, then slowly pushing down. He could feel the pressure of her lips, tightening on his shaft. His body jerked, spasmodically, against her mouth. He felt the tempo of her mouth, increase, his hands clenched against the bed sheet, as the intense pleasure threatened to explode. A few more strokes of her mouth, against him, and he felt his body convulse, felt his body, releasing, in to her mouth. Kris, crawled up his body, and kissed him, settling herself on his chest, she stroked her hand across his skin. He just needed a few moment, to pull himself together.

----------

Kris, found herself on her back, John, had his face between her breasts, moving his face, and mouth, between them, kissing her, stroking her, his fingers gently rolling her nipples between them. It seemed ages before he relinquished her breasts,and moved on. He began kissing her lips, running his tongue over her neck, nipping her skin, then stroking his tongue over the bite marks. She felt his hand, stroking down her stomach, moving between her thighs, felt his fingers delving in to the folds, she pulled her hips back when he touched her clitoris, _it felt so good, it hurt, she thought. _He rubbed his fingers against her, Kris push herself harder against his hand, felt his fingers moving lower, felt him pushing his fingers, inside her. Pushing his fingers, back and forth, his thumb, rubbing across her clitoris. She turned her face to the side, buried it against his chest, as he kept up the pleasurable onslaught. Then he stopped.

He kissed his way down her body, his hands, tracing the path, before his mouth followed. She felt him moving to lie between her thighs, he pressed his hands against her inner thighs, opening her fully, to him. Lowering his mouth, he ran his tongue along the delicate folds, touched the tip of his tongue against her clitoris, felt her body arch at the contact. _It was her turn to be the ice cream, he thought, _teasing her like she had teased him. Each stroke of his tongue against her, made her hips jerk with pleasure. When he took her clitoris into his mouth, and suckled, she began moaning, loudly, her thighs tightened beneath his hands. He continued to suckle her, moving his tongue back and forth, across her clitoris, he felt her back arch, felt her body shudder as her pleasure climbed, peaked, then ebbed away.

_----------_

Kris, woke up, to find John stroking his hands over her body, his face against the curve of her neck, kissing her. She could feel his erection against her hip. She turned her face towards him and received a deep, tongue delving kiss. He changed his position, moved to settled between her thighs, leaning on his elbows, he kissed her mouth, her breasts, rocked his hips against her.

"I want you inside me. " She whispered against his neck.

He groaned, reached down, and took hold of his shaft, rubbing the tip against her, he slowly pushed, felt the pressure surround him, as her inner muscles contracted on his length. He felt her abdomen, quiver, as he pulled out, then slowly, pushed back.

"More." She said, her lips pressed against his cheek.

He began moving his whole length, rhythmically, back and forth, inside her, felt the pressure building in his erection, heard her moaning, as he delved deeper, and deeper. He slowed for a second while he repositioned his hands.

"Don't stop." She cried, pleading with him to continue.

He had no intention of stopping, he was just getting into a better position, so that he had more leverage, to push harder in to her, reach further inside. He slicked back and forth, building the tempo, lowering his mouth down to kiss her, felt her body convulse, felt her muscles ripple against his shaft, he continued to thrust, until he finally felt his own explosive release, he sank down to rest on her body.

----------

Fully clothed and sated, for now. Kris and John, stood by the door of his quarters, arms wrapped around each other, kissing.

"You think we should tell McKay, it worked?" She asked, smiling.

"No, let him stew for a while longer, he deserves it." He said, reluctantly he let her go.

"See you later." She said, moving slowly away, turning back to look at him.

"Don't go touching any strange artefacts, not until you know what it's used for." He shouted, after her.

"Who says I didn't know what that artefact was used for?" She said, turning to look at him, an innocent smile on her face.

Sheppard narrowed his eyes and looked at her, s_he wouldn't have...couldn't have...could she?_

He saw her laughing, turn away and run, he took off after her, wanting to know if she did...

THE END...

A/N Thanks for taking the time to read this story. Constructive feedback very welcome. I know that there are probably lots of faults in the stories I write, but, being very new to this, I need to have feedback ,to tell me where I am going wrong. Where I can improve the stories, or the writing. Thank you.


End file.
